sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Your Heart
"Open Your Heart"' is the main theme of Sonic Adventure, and also the song played in the first stage of the battle against Perfect Chaos. It was performed by Crush 40. The songs lyrics are somewhat character driven as it embodies the epic final battle between Super Sonic and Perfect Chaos. The song was composed by Jun Senoue, who had been working as the head music director for Sonic related video games for many years. In an early demo version of the song, Jun provided the vocals for the song. Eventually, Hardline frontman Johnny Gioeli was chosen as the lead vocalist and Crush 40 was born (although they were not officially named that until years later; at this point in time, their name was "Sons of Angels"). Also involved in the song are Takeshi Taneda on bass guitar and Toru Kawamura on drums. Jun Senoue took lead guitar duties for the band. There are many different versions to the same song. These are as follows: * Album Version - The version that appears on just about every CD release. Has an extended intro and outro that sounds like a destructive storm. This song is also selectable for background music on the Nintendo Wii game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Game Version - The version that actually appears in the Sonic Adventure (and DX version) video game. Basically the same as the album version, but doesn't have the opening and closing storm sounds. It also has an extra vocal bit at the beginning of Johnny Gioeli yelling "Alright!" * Original Soundtrack Version - The version that appears on the Original Soundtrack (OST) 2CD set. It is the same as the Game Version, but has a bunch of the extra vocal bits cut out. * Perfect Chaos Version - The version that is played during the first half of the final boss battle with Perfect Chaos. Vocals-wise, it is just the first verse then the chorus and then loops back to the first verse. * MJZ Remix - A laid-back remix that can be unlocked in the video game Sonic Gems Collection. * Transmutor Vs. Razed In Black Remix - A remix that appears on the Sonic Adventure Remix album. Very fast paced and industrial-based. * Chris Vrenna & Mark Blasques Remix - Another remix appearing on the Sonic Adventure Remix album. This one stays more true to the original song vocal-wise (although it contains some original lyrics), while still adding a techno twist to it. Chris Vrenna is known for his remixes of Nine Inch Nails and P.O.D. songs. * Demo Version - The original version of the song that features Japanese metal singer Eizo Sakamoto as the lead vocalist. * Crush 40 V.S. Bentley Jones Remix- This version was released on the True Blue album. It is produced, arranged and co-performed by Bentley Jones and features the original guitar riffs with a new electronic arrangement. * Lyrics Aaaaright!!! Thunder, rain, and lightning Danger, water rising Clamour, sirens wailing It's such a bad sign Shadows of dark creatures Steel clouds floating in the air People run for shelter What's gonna happen to us!? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT Ancient city blazing Shadows keep attacking Little children crying Confusion, hopeless anger I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT OPEN YOUR HEART...AND YOU'LL SEE... (Guitar Solo) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE! Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT, YEAH! Open Your Heart! Open Your Heart! Yeah... Remix A remix was recorded with Crush 40 and Bentley Jones and is featured on the True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog album Lyrics I got something new!(Bentley Jones ) (Open Your Heart) Not until we're through!(Bentley Jones) (Open your...) A new mix, and the tricks full of kicks (Bentley Jones) Bentley Jones and Crush40 makin' a fix (Bentley Jones) So relax and wait for good luck to ignite, just (Bentley Jones) Open your heart! It's gonna be alright... Sing it! (Bentley Jones) Thunder, rain, and lightning Danger, water risin' Clamor, sirens wailin' It's such a bad sign Shadows of dark creatures Steel clouds floating in the air People run for shelter What gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make All the pain at stake I see the chaos for everyone Who are we, what can we do? You and I are the same in the way that We have our own styles that we won't change Your's is filled with evil and mine's not There is no way I can lose Can't hold on much longer But I will never let go I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this'll last I'm not gonna think this way Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel the burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart, it's gonna be all right Ancient cities blazing Shadows keep attackin' Little children cryin' Confusion, hopeless anger I don't know what it can be But you drive me crazy All your cunning tricks make me sick You won't have it your own way Can't hold on much longer But I will never let go I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this will last I'm not gonna think this way Nor will I count on others Close my eyes and feel the burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart and you will see solo ( Starts Bentley Jones) Open your heart, it will be all right Keep on moving and just hold on tight Now you've got a trio of music talent for your mind JG's vocs*, JS' mixin', and BJ's style puts behind Pundin' through the town at the speed of sound Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new ground It's what we know, It's what we do, Come on you'll see So open up your heart cause it will set you free, yeah... (Ends Bentley Jones) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us It's heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set it free I know it's a one way track Tell me now how long this will last Close my eyes and feel the burn Now I see what I've gotta do Open your heart, it's gonna be all right... Yeah! Open your heart! OPEN YOUR HEART!!!!!Yeah, yeah, yeah... Music Video Category:Song Category:Crush 40 Category:Rock